Leech (The Progenitor of Parasites)
“Such insignificant creatures, they are food to be fed upon by me and my children- in a millennium I will feast upon all of creation, until everything has been consumed by me” ''-Leech to DarkFang, about the fate of creation'' Summary Leech, is an elder demon and the first parasitic entity to come into creation, and has earned the reputation of the ‘Father of Parasites’, and the ‘Maker of Diseases’ always using someone to do his dirty work, and feast on another, always possessing or controlling someone, to achieve his grander goals- by using possession and feeding off others, giving him a reputation as a master of the dark-forces, and why is punishment was having his pieces and consciousness spread out all across creation, forming separate entities as a way of preventing his return- but he reformed himself nonetheless, using other parts of himself. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was 'Lilith' (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon). Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- so too did the dirt and filth of hell, thrown out of all the scum and evil of Hell, something began to emerge from the filth and ruin, this was the first parasitic entity, and his name was ‘Leech’. Despite his parasitic nature- meaning he needs another to survive on, his power was on a much greater level than the other members of the council, as anything that had ever been touched by him or his children- he could gain some of their power and influence, giving him the opportunity, for infinite power evolution, more than enough reason as to why he earned a place on the council of Hell. Due to behavior of his, he was actually considered one of the most approachable, and caring of other demons, as he restricted himself from causing physical harm to other creatures and things (as he saw them as food, in development), and got along much better with other demons and other entities, even befriending mortals and gods alike, for fodd to sustain him, he gave them power- and this symbiotic relationship was pleasing for him, and gave the council of Hell, another source of power. After many millennia of working under DarkFang and Lucifer- manipulating mortal and celestial life by spreading the influence of sin, and creating new ideas of evil across creation, DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, much like of demons, Leech chose to fight for DarkFang, as it promised him a greater source of food for his survival, however, because of the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, helping Lucifer to quiet down the rebellion. Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Leech, was proven to be too difficult to contain in, or outside of creation, due to his connections to all of his diseases and parasites, as he could pass his mind and consciousness to them, and simply rebuild his body- so instead, he had his consciousness split into several hundred pieces along with his power, which in turn caused the creation of several thousand beings and species to come into creation as a result, as these where mere products of his own mind. Even after all this time, and after DarkFang’s destructive campaign, Leech is still trying to reassemble himself, through the use of the species he’s created, which although hasn’t gone unnoticed by Lucifer or DarkFang. But, it will still take many millennia before he can be fully reassembled to his full power and consciousness, but creation had best be ready- for when he does reform, creation will witness to a power that has grown so much over time, that it could even prove too much for even the combined team of the hellhound and the fallen angel. Personality Because of his demon physiology, Leech is actually, one of the calmers and understanding of demons, rather keeping and preserving existence as long as possible, and allowing the creatures to grow an prosper. But this is always said with a predatory grin, as a way of reveling his true kind intentions, are only a means of an end for him to feed. He has also at times been arrogant and sadistic - regarding his consumption of creation as an inevitability, mocking beings who attempt to fight him or escape as futile, and relishing the prospect of hunting and feasting on his chosen prey. Through his parasitic, and disease army, Leech is responsible for the destruction and corruption of multiple outerverses across creation, and responsible for making some of the most dangerous entities and species in existence. When not engaged in combat, Leech appeared calm and condescending, often smiling in a sadistic fashion at sights such as watching entire universes slowly be drained of life, calling it beautiful. However, Leech does possess a volatile temper and is prone to reacting with extreme rage when denied what he wants, such as when DarkFang rejected him from possessing him any longer, as he grew tired of Leeches attachment. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Leech, father of parasites, creator of diseases, the unending plague, demon virus, the supreme disease Origin: Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse Gender: Male (but doesn't really have a true gender) Age: Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) Classification: Elder Demon, Abstract Being, parasite, symbiote, The Creator of disease, The Father of Parasites, Council man of Hell, The Plague Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 10), Transduality (Transcends the Endless and creation), Regeneration (True-Godly, can regenerate from nothing), Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Shapeshifting (He can shapeshift into anything, and can shapeshift to create clothes, armor, wings, weapons, chains, and tendrils- that are unbreakable), Creation, Weapon Creation (Able to create weapons out of his Body. These weapons are said to be unbreakable, and can kill immortals and regenerators.), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Water Walking, Darkness Manipulation, Possession (Able to use different entities to control other beings), Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally dominate lower beings with his mere-presence), Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation (He can physically remove and manipulate the souls of entire universes), Power Nullification, Durability Nullification, Life Manipulation (Able to create sentient minions, parasites and diseases), Clairvoyance (Able to see and feel through diseases and parasites across creation), Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Absorption (He can absorb and assimilate things, such as entire multiverses, as well as gods it or can constructs beings to kill avatars of god), Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Mind Control (able to control anything touched by a disease or parasite, and can drain them of their power and knowledge), Asexual Reproduction, Magic, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Conceptual Manipulation and Nigh-Omnipresence. Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (defeated both as Felhir, and Clown at once at his full power/ destroyed multiple outerverses). Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (exists nearly everywhere, and all times). Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (moved multiverses into another part of a hyperverse). Striking Strength: High Outerverse. Durability: Boundless (survived had his consciousness, ripped apart, and thrown all over creation.) Stamina: Infinite Range: Nigh-Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (His knowledge comes from the collective knowledge of those who have been affected by diseases). Weaknesses: None Notable Feats Destroyed millions of outerverses. Once possessed, and took control of DarkFang, as well, as other members of the council, and once merged with Lucifer, for a century. Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. Races like the Klyntar, Xenomorphs, Brethren Moons and Starro, and many other species like them, all came from drops of his essence as a result of his consciousness being split into hundreds of pieces across creation. Responsible for the creation of vampires, across creation as a byproduct of his influence Knull, and Cyttorak, two immensely powerful cosmic entities, are merely avatars created to contain a piece of his shredded consciousness. Responsible for the corruption of Mandrakk, the dark monitor into a vampire- and is the one controlling this avatar of god. Feed off on thousands of demons, souls and angels, to fuel his existence, and to create his armies. Is responsible for the creation of all diseases and sicknesses. Manipulated gods, demons and angels, into aiding him feed on creation. Notable Attacks & Techniques Unknown Battles Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbooks Category:Demons Category:Parasites Category:Plague Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:True Existence Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Avatar Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Biology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Camouflage Users